Giant Physiology
The power to use the abilities of giants. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Also Called *Clod Mimicry/Physiology *Giant Mimicry *Hulk Mimicry/Physiology *Lump Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a giant, humanoid being of prodigious size and strength common in the mythology and legends of many different cultures. Most obvious changes are increased size (ranging from relatively normal-sized but big to huge to closer geological scale), strength and endurance. Generally, giants lack any real supernatural abilities, but they can have the same ability to learn as, for example humans, and some have truly impressive powers. Applications *Enhanced Body or Supernatural Body **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength *Environmental Adaptation *Unnatural Size *Weather Immunity Variations *Decelerated Aging - The life-span of a giant is variable and rather un-defined: some live vastly longer than humans, a few have shorter life-spans, and in most cases it isn't mentioned at all. *Enhanced Smell/Supernatural Smell *Enhanced Health/Supernatural Health *Enhanced Hearing/Supernatural Hearing Types of Giants *''Cyclops Physiology'' *''Hekatonkheire Physiology'' *''Ogre Physiology'' Associations *Giant Manipulation *Giant Monster Physiology *Oni Physiology *Sasquatch Physiology *Size Manipulation **Limb Extension **Limb Expansion *Troll Physiology Limitations *User usually require large amounts of food/sustenance. Known Users See Also: Our Giants Are Bigger. Gallery Giantschart.gif|Giants in comparison to a normal size human. More Lubella.jpg|Lubella the Witch of Decay (Momodora), is a giantess large enough that only her head, shoulders, and bust can fit on-screen. Shingeki-no-kyojin-2078927.jpg|Most Titans (Attack on Titan) range from 3 to 15 meters in height. Titan horde.jpg|A horde of mindless Titans (Attack on Titan) Armored Titan's appearance.png|The Armored Titan (Attack on Titan), as used by Reiner Braun. Attack Titan.png|The Attack Titan (Attack on Titan), as used by Eren Yeager. Grisha's Titan.png|The Attack Titan (Attack on Titan), as used by Grisha Yeager. Colossal Titan reappears.png|The Colossus Titan (Attack on Titan), as used by Bertolt Hoover. Colossus Armin.png|The Colossus Titan (Attack on Titan), as used by Armin Arlert Female Titan.png|The Female Titan (Attack on Titan), as used by Annie Leonhart. Beast Titan.png|The Beast Titan (Attack on Titan), as used by Zeke Yeager. Ymir's Jaw Titan.png|The Jaw Titan (Attack on Titan), as used by Ymir. Frieda's Titan.png|The Founding Titan (Attack on Titan), as used by Frieda Reiss. Oz_comparison.PNG|Comparison (One Piece) between a regular human, two regular sized giants and Oars Sr. The-Big-cardcaptor-sakura-5878594-512-384.jpg|The Big (CardCaptor Sakura) in her physical form she resembles a giant woman. 358px-Titan_Makarov.jpg|Makarov (Fairy Tail) in his Titan Form. Kokujo Tengen Myo-O.png|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō (Bleach) is a giant Zanpakutō. Yammy Llargo.png|Yammy Llargo (Bleach) is already massive in size... Yammy's Resurreccion.png|...And when he transforms, he becomes Kaiju sized... Yammy Enraged.png|...only to become even bigger should he get angry enough. Straga.jpg|Straga (Darksiders) is a giant and the mightiest of the Destroyer's Chosen. Oleander's Father.jpg|Oly's Father (Psychonauts) is giant compared to every other character. Gideon_Diane.png|Diane (The Seven Deadly Sins) File:Dolores.png|Dolores (The Seven Deadly Sins) File:Drole_full_appearance.png|Drole (The Seven Deadly Sins) File:Dumbelbas_full_body.png|Dumbelbas (The Seven Deadly Sins) File:Matrona_appearing_before_Diane.png|Matrona (The Seven Deadly Sins) Jordi_H.png|Jordi (Valkyrie Crusade) is a giantess. Humbaba2.png|Humbaba (American Dad) was an ancient sumerian giant that was the guardian to the Cedar Forest where the gods lived. Homeworld Gems Steven Universe.png|Blue and Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) tower over all other non-fusion gems. Fusion Gems Steven Universe_01.png|Varying in size, the height of Gem Fusions (Steven Universe) depend on the size of the gems that make them up, ranging from human-sized to titanic. YellowJacket - Giant Form.jpg|Hank Pym as Yellowjacket (Marvel Comics) Frost Giants.jpg|Frost Giants (Marvel Comics) Giants of Fables.jpg|Giants of the Sleepy Valley (Fables) File:Gustave_Doré-L'Enfance_de_Gargantua.jpg|Gargantua (The Life of Gargantua and of Pantagruel) as a child. File:Pantagruel01.jpg|Pantagruel (The Life of Gargantua and of Pantagruel) asleep. Monmusu Gigantes.jpg|A Gigantes (Monster Musume) Ginormica Monsters vs Aliens Susan Murphy.png|Susan Murphy/Ginormica (Monsters vs. Aliens) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries